


Wear Them With Purpose

by PoppyCartinelli



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Role Reversal, Smut, mild choking, smut challenge game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 00:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19139821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: Cat doesn't usually let anyone wear the boots to bed.





	Wear Them With Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote three different versions of this and I wasn't super enthusiastic with any of them. But this is supposed to be for the smut games challenge, so here's the one that played with my writing style the most. Lemme know what you all think. 
> 
> Prompt: Boots, Metropolis, and Role Reversal.

Kara needed something to relax her. She's been pent up these last few days, like she needs a fight. Cat had hoped she'd have a small armed robbery or some little fire or something since they'd come to Metropolis for the week, but there'd been nothing. At least this hotel had a fire escape, unlike the last one. 

Not that not having emergencies in foreign cities was a bad thing, but… well Kara needed something. 

“Oh, I see, I can’t wear the boots to bed, but you get to?”

The bedroom door clicks shut behind Cat. The boots are a little big, but the heels feel great. No wonder Kara struts in them. 

Kara bites her lip and yeah, Cat could punch some villains with the rush that gives her. 

“You fall asleep though.” Cat trails her fingers up Kara’s bare arm. “That’s not what I’ll be doing.” She presses and Kara tips backwards, falling onto the bed with a rush of air. 

The sheets catch at her knees where the boots sit, but Cat just slides onto Kara’s lap and grinds down. The cape around her shoulders snags in Kara’s fingers. Breath rushes from her lungs and she ducks down to kiss those sweet, golden lips. 

Kara groans. Her tongue slips against Cat’s mouth. The boots bite into Cat’s knees, but they don’t make her weak. She slides down to nip at Kara’s throat. There’s a weight sitting on her lungs, makes her breaths puff from her lips.

She feels delightful. 

Kara’s stomach quivers under her teeth. Her nipples harden under her fingers. Her body is wondrously responsive. Kara grips the cape on either side of Cat’s neck and pushes her down. The force takes Cat’s breath away. It makes her veins molten.

She doesn’t fight the pushing, just drags her lips down Kara’s hips. Kara’s skin flushes under her touch and when she bites down, Kara groans and pushes harder. Fingers tangle in her hair and Cat’s never liked this.

She’s always been in control, never pushed around before. But Kara has her head between indestructible palms and Kara’s sucking in breaths and Cat’s not even really touched her yet. What control, what power, she’s lost none. 

The way Kara drips onto their sheets. The heavy scent of her arousal. The every muscle in her body straining for Cat’s touch. For fucking a superhero, Cat has all the powers. 

Cat slips her tongue out and dives in. Kara’s slick and already groaning. She works her jaw to suck and nip and Kara’s moaning. She barely gets her mouth around Kara’s clit before Kara’s coming.

She doesn’t pull back though. She slips her fingers into her mouth and licks while Kara shudders. Cat works two fingers into Kara before Kara can even catch her breath. 

She drags her fingertips across the ridge inside Kara and watches the veins pop out in Kara’s thighs. Her teeth chase the blue under Kara’s skin, hot, hot skin as she works another finger inside her. 

Kara comes again. The heat inside her nearly scorches Cat’s fingers and her rush of arousal doesn’t put out Cat’s flames. Cat bends back down and around at her knuckles still inside Kara. 

A broken groan hits Cat’s ears. Another sounds as she licks up to Kara’s clit. Her arousal drips down Cat’s wrist as she thrusts inside again. The wet sounds send electricity between Cat’s legs. Kara’s grip on the cape doesn’t let up and Cat scrapes her nails across Kara’s tensed thigh and hollows her cheeks again.

Kara shouts and then Cat really can’t move. Trapped between legs of steel. She sucks harder, curls her fingers deeper. Kara twists and shudders and pushes Cat back. The cape pulls tight across her throat. 

Cat leans into the feeling, breaths stuttering against her closed throat. Her eyes flutter shut. Her knees quiver. Then her back hits the bed and Kara’s above her, eyes blazing. Air rushes into her lungs but it’s hot and heavy and Cat’s world spins. 

She groans when three fingers press into her. Her arousal coats the inside of her thighs. There’s a knot in her stomach that Kara’s hitting with every thrust. The heat coils up around her neck and her toes curl when Kara sinks her teeth into the side of Cat’s breast. 

The next thrust sends her spiraling out. She’s clenching and gasping and riding Kara’s fingers like a lifeline. She grinds down and Kara speeds back up. Speeds up until her fingers are vibrating and Cat sees stars. 

She yanks at Kara’s hair. Her shout turns into a gasp when Kara dips her head between Cat’s thighs. Her tongue spreads Cat open, leaving her bare. Cat scrambles for purchase on the cape but there’s too much heat. 

Kara flips her over and Cat’s nipples drag across the sheets. The cape pulls tight against her throat. She pulls her head back and presses back into Kara’s fingers. Kara presses into her core and it drives her to her elbows. Those fingers work into her, curling against her walls and dragging out again.

Her vision gets blurry around the edges before the cape lets up and ice-cold breath hits her cunt. She loses her hold. Her legs give out and she collapses face-first into the sheets. Her hips jerk forward, down into the mattress as Kara scratches over her ass.

“Hypocrisy doesn’t look good on anyone.” Kara whispers, pressing Cat down with her body. “But these boots look fantastic.” 

Cat’s back hits the sheets again. Kara’s tongue slips into her and Cat wraps her legs over Kara’s shoulders. She can barely breathe but Kara’s mouth works her over again. She’s clenching into her next orgasm when Kara hums. The vibrations wrack her skull and every muscle in her locks as she spirals out in pleasure. 

Heat drips down her spine and across the mattress. She’s shivering and Kara wraps around her, pressing kisses to her temple. They drop into sleep like rocks into a well.

 

\----

Cat wakes and Kara has the boots on. In their bed. 

“I thought I said no boots in bed.” Cat grumbles but her throat is dry and her voice is barely audible. 

“You said no boots if I planned on sleeping.” 

Cat opens her eyes again and blinks hard. Kara has the black strap-on strapped to her hips. She’s got her hand wet with lube and she’s stroking the dildo between her legs. 

“And I don’t plan on sleeping.”

Cat sucks in a breath. Her legs still ache from the night before but god, she’s honestly already wet. “Well, lets see these plans then.” 

Kara grips her ankles with a grin. She pulls Cat down and spreads her legs. She doesn’t wait for anything else, just lines up the dildo, and draws it across Cat’s clit. Cat’s already throbbing. She presses her hips up and Kara presses down.

“Ma’am, it looks like you could use a hero.” Kara winks and Cat groans before Kara finally does get the chance to stop an emergency. Thoroughly. 


End file.
